Hard surface cleaning compositions are used for cleaning and treating hard surfaces. Preferably, the hard surface cleaning composition is formulated to be an “all purpose” hard surface cleaning composition. That is, the hard surface cleaning composition is formulated to be suitable for cleaning as many different kinds of surfaces as possible. However, it has historically been challenging to formulate a hard surface cleaning composition which effectively cleans tiles, and more delicate surfaces such as stainless steel, linoleum, marble, and the like. Hard surface cleaning compositions are typically diluted before use in a bucket before being applied to the surface being cleaned using a mop, sponge, cloth or similar device. Especially when cleaning particularly dirty floors, film and streak residues may be left which result in poor shine, and an impression that the surface is not yet sufficiently clean. In addition, such floors, washed with diluted hard surface cleaning compositions, tend to be slippery with a resultant increase in the risk of falls and similar accidents. As a result, the floor is sometimes rinsed again using fresh water, in order to remove such films and streaks, and improve the impression of cleanliness. Moreover, long drying times can result in damage to delicate surfaces, such as spotting and rusting of steel surfaces.
Hence, a need remains for a composition which provides improved shine, even after cleaning especially dirty floors. In addition, a need remains for a hard surface cleaning composition which is suitable for cleaning a variety of surfaces, and results in surfaces which are quicker drying.
WO2011/084319 and WO2011/071994 relate to automatic dishwashing detergent powders which comprise nonionic polymeric surfactants.